Cake Anyone?
by AustriaIsMehBitch
Summary: Little America and Little Canada ask Daddy England and Papa France to make a cake! But while the kids are busy, England and France are talking about... If America and Canada love each other! A little bit of FrUk but nothing serious


**Cake Anyone? **

As England and France talked in the living room getting caught up, America and Canada ran into the room with bright smiles on their faces. "Dad! Papa France! Can me and Mattie make a cake? Please, please, PLEASE!" America asked, jumping up and down. He ran over to England and sat on his lap. "Please Dad. I wanna make a really good cake while Mattie is over 'cause he barely comes and plays anymore!" he whined, acting extra adorable so England would say yes.

Canada walked over to France and smiled sweetly. He climbed onto his lap and said, "Can we please make the cake Papa? You and Papa England can help too, if you want to. It'll be really fun Papa."

France smiled at the little blonde haired boy in his lap then looked at England beside him on the couch. "What do you say, mon cheri? It wouldn't be a hassle to help our les petits bake a cake," he said, grabbing England's hand and rubbing his knuckles tenderly.

England sighed and ran his free hand through his thick blonde hair. "I suppose it wouldn't be a hassle." He sighed again and smiled at the little American in his lap. "Alright, let's make a cake," he said.

America and Canada looked at each other and hugged the older countries they were sitting on. France laughed and smiled at England. He mouthed the words "_Thank you my love_" before looking at Canada. "Let's get started, non? Petit Canada, go with America and get a big bowl to set on the counter. England and I will get the ingredients."

Canada nodded and smiled at America. "Come on America! Let's go and get the bowl!" he said, grabbing his hand and running with him to the kitchen.

France and England chuckled at the boys and France looked at England. "Do you think they'll end up like us, cheri?" France whispered, holding England back for a moment.

England looked at him and cocked one of his thick eyebrows. "What do you mean by that, love?" he whispered.

"Do you think those two will be lovers like we are? They are very close. And they seem to love each other. So, do you think someday they will be lovers like we are?" he asked, quietly.

England thought for a moment then shrugged. "I have no clue. They may be lovers someday but only time will tell," he said. "Come on, let's go help the children, love." He then took France's hand and walked into the kitchen.

When they walked in, there were pots, pans, plates, small bowls, and silver ware all over the floor. The boys were both wearing smaller bowls on their heads and America was sitting on the big bowl. England's eyes grew wide and he looked at France in shock. "How the bloody hell did we not hear them pulling out all this stuff?" he asked.

France nearly shrugged and sighed. "I don't know mon amour. But let's put everything back and get started on the cake," he said with more sighs.

**~xXx~**

After the mess was cleaned, France and England began to make the batter as the little boys sat on the counter next to them and watched. Drool was practically running down America's chin as he said, "This cake is gonna be good, right? It's gonna be really yummy, right?"

France chuckled and wiped a little batter on America's nose. "Of course it will. Right, mon amour? It will be good, non?" he said, looking at England who was stirring the batter.

England smiled at them all and nodded. "Of course it will. And it will taste especially good because we all made together," he replied then wiped some batter on Canada's nose. "Now do you want to lick the batter out of the bowl once most of it is in the cake pans?"

America and Canada nodded quickly and France laughed and kissed England's cheek. "You're going to spoil them if you keep acting like this, my dear England," France said then took the bowl and poured the batter into the two round cake pans. He put both of them into the oven and set a timer for twenty-five minutes. "Alright, our yummy cakes will be done in twenty-five minutes."

America groaned and Canada giggled. "It's gonna be okay, Al. Time will go by really fast if we play a game really quick!" he said kindly.

America tilted his head. "What game do you wanna play Mattie? Wanna play tag?" he asked, his eyes wide with excitement. Mattie nodded and America smiled brightly. He poked Canada in the arm and said, "You're it!" Once those words came out of his tiny mouth, he took off out of the kitchen away from Canada.

Canada gasped and ran after him calling, "Come back!" He caught up with America and poked him back. "You're it!" he called as he ran in the opposite direction.

As that went on, France sat on the counter next to the oven and watched the timer for a moment then looked at England. "I think they will be lovers, mon cheri. Canada can always calm down America when he is either sad, mad, or just frustrated. They look like they are a little couple already, don't you think?"

England sighed. "You are truly a hopeless romantic, love. But they are just children. They can't really be in love. They are young countries who may or may not be in love and become allies with. But only time will tell if they truly love each other like lovers do or like brothers do," the Brit replied, sitting on the counter with his lover.

"But I loved you when we were young like them. I teased you because I loved you but I didn't know it at the time. Why couldn't they be the same way but they actually act like people who like each other should?" France took England hand and smiled. "But you are right, mon cheri. Only time will tell."

The timer rang and the boys came running into the kitchen both yelling, "CAKE!" France hopped off the counter and put on an oven glove and removed the cake. He set it on the stove and smiled at the boys. "Now we must wait till it cools to frost and make it all pretty," he said, ruffling both of the young country's hair.

They both sighed and fixed their hair. "How long will that be Papa? Will it take long?" Canada asked, looking up at the tall Frenchman with his violet eyes shining.

France picked up the small boy and England picked up America. "It will only take about five minutes, alright. But for now, let's go watch some T.V. while we wait. Not a bad idea, non?" he replied as they walked into the living room to walk a little television.

About five minutes later, France walked into the kitchen and felt the cake. It was cool now, so he separated it from the pans and put one on top of the other. He then began to frost the white cake with chocolate frosting. He then grabbed some white chocolate candy he had in a drawer and placed them in a circle on the top of the cake. Then he put the rest around the outside of the cake. "Boys, the cake is ready!" he called, smiling at his masterpiece in front of him.

The boys and England came into the kitchen and they all gasped at the cake. It look so amazing and America began to drool again as he stared at it. "Thank you Papa France! That looks amazing!" America yelled, hugging his legs.

France laughed and hugs him back. "You're welcome, America." He cut everyone a piece and as they ate it, they moaned with delight. "It's good, non?" he said with a smile on his face. Then he felt someone hugging his legs. He looked down and saw Canada there. He picked up the boy and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Papa," Canada said quietly then kissed France's cheek.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN; Hey Guys! I Just Wanted To Do A Random Short Story About Little America And Little Canada Making A Cake With Daddy England And Papa France! I Love It Personally But Please Review And Tell Me What You Think!  
>DISCLAIMER! All Flames Will Be Used To Roast Some Marshmallows For Me And My Friends! xD<em>**

_**LOTS OF LOVE,  
><strong>_**_AustriaIsMehBitch! _**


End file.
